States of Matter
by SpathiDromeas12
Summary: 100 years ago, the Hero of Olympus seemingly disappeared off of the face of the earth. Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace disappeared a couple months later. Now, a new prophecy has been issued, and all hope seems lost for the Olympians. Will the Big 3 kids show up? Or will Olympus fall into eternal darkness? The trio might have some tricks up their sleeves. Warning:Very Slow Updates!
1. How it all started

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated Animus Eternus in a while, but I've been busy with school, and have no idea where to go from there! I had a sudden idea for a plot, so I had to write it. I don't own anything by Rick Riordan (PJO/HoO), JK Rowling (HP), or Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto). I hope you enjoy!**

** \- Spathi**

Water. An unpredictable element. It can take the form of deadly spikes of ice, or churning waves in the ocean. It can be a beautiful stream in the woods, or a calm rippling lake in the mountains. It can be almost anything. Percy Jackson was the same way. No one was expecting him and his mortal family to disappear off the face of the earth. But, no one knew what his family was either...

No One's POV: 6 months after the Giant War

Percy sprinted up the hill, full of excitement for what was going to happen that night. He had just come back from some grueling tasks set for him by Athena, who had told Percy that he could not propose to Annabeth until he did them. But now, they were completed, and he was free to ask the love of his life to marry him. Percy sped through the camp, finally catching sight of his wise girl sitting by the lake.

"Annabeth!" he yelled, sprinting up to her.

"Hi, Percy." she replied unenthusiastically. Percy, being as oblivious as he is, completely missed this.

"Annabeth, can you come with me? I want to show you something!" Percy said. He led her through the woods to a cliff overlooking Long Island Sound. There, a picnic was set up. Percy and Annabeth sat down and enjoyed the picnic. After a while, Percy saw that the moon had risen, and he knew that it was time to pop the question. He turned to Annabeth and got down on one knee.

"Annabeth-" he was interrupted by Annabeth.

"Percy, I'm sorry, but I can't marry you. After everything settled down, I realized I was using you to get over Luke. I'm sorry." she said. With that, she stood up and disappeared into the forest. That night, Perseus Achilles Jackson disappeared from the world of the gods.

* * *

Percy opened the door to his apartment and walked inside. Tear tracks ran down his face, and his eyes were red from crying. Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis looked up from the movie they were watching and took in his appearance.

"Honey, what happened?" Sally said. Percy explained Annabeth's response to his proposal. Once he was done, Sally and Paul enveloped him in a hug.

"Honey, I'm sorry about what happened. I know this is a bad time, but we have some important news to tell you. Paul and I are moving to England. We are moving there because of my past life. I used to live in England. Back then, I wasn't called Sally Jackson. I was Lily Potter."


	2. WHAT?

**I'm back! I hope for more reviews in the future though...**

**Here's Chapter 2! I don't own anything by Rick Riordan, JK Rowling, or any other authors I will mention later in the book!**

"Who?" Percy asked. Sally explained the wizarding world to him while he sat on the couch in shock. Then Sally explained why she was in America.

"Percy, before I came to America, I was married to James Potter. We had a son named Harry Potter, but a year after he was born, we were attacked by an evil man named Lord Voldemort. He killed James, and then tried to kill Harry, but I stood in the way. Somehow, I wasn't killed by the attack. I was only knocked unconscious. When I came to, Harry was gone, and James was dead on the floor. I thought Harry was dead, so I moved to America. I used my wand to alter my looks, and I then met your father Poseidon. I found out earlier this morning that Harry is still alive, and he just won the war against Voldemort. I want to go to England to see him." she explained.

"I'm fine with going to see my older half brother, but who names himself Voldemort? It sounds like a disease. And Hogwarts? That's just weird." Percy said.

"Well, if you're ready to go, you and Paul should grab the luggage, and hold on tight with one hand. Then each of you use your other hand to grab one of my shoulders." Sally said, pulling what looked to Percy like a long stick from her pocket. Percy and Paul did what they were told, and got ready to leave, though they had no idea what would happen. Then Sally, Percy and Paul disappeared with a _pop._

Outside of Number 12, Grimmauld Place, three people suddenly materialized on the sidewalk. One of them immediately turned and threw up. One of them stood impassively, as if he'd done something similar before. The last one looked over at the first with concern.

"Paul, are you ok? I had forgotten that you might not be used to this." Sally asked.

Paul straightened up with some difficulty.

"I think I'm fine now." he replied.

Sally nodded, and ushered Percy and Paul towards the steps of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Percy noticed that her appearance had changed. She now had dark red hair, and bright green eyes. Sally rang the doorbell. After a while, a boy with untidy dark hair and the same bright green eyes as Sally opened the door. Next to him stood a girl with bushy brown hair, a guy with fiery red hair and blue eyes, and a girl who must have been the redhead's sister. They all looked at Sally, Percy, and Paul with shock.

"Hello. My name is Sally Jackson-Blofis, but you know me as Lily Potter." Sally said.

"LIAR! YOU CAN'T BE MY MOTHER, SHE'S DEAD.", the kid with the untidy hair yelled. He looked really angry.

"Why don't we go inside, and sort this all out?" I suggested.

The other kids broke out of their shock, and nodded stiffly. We all walked inside of the house.


	3. Coming Back

**Hi guys! I'm back! This chapter is going to explain what happens over the 100 years!**

**Enjoy! -Spathi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plotline.**

Percy's POV:

It's been 100 years since Harry Potter and my Mother reunited. They are currently in Elysium after dying of old age. Sometimes I visit them to see how their doing. Nico and Thalia appeared at our doorstep 3 months after I left. A new son and daughter of Zeus had appeared, and they were taking all the glory. Their names are apparently Hercules and Harpalyce, which are terrible names. One namesake is a jerk, and the other killed many people for fun. Harpy Lice (my nickname for her) joined the hunt, and turned all of the girls against Thalia, and Herc the Jerk drove all of the people he thought to be dangerous out of the camp, meaning all of the cabin counselors, who are now hiding in Camp Jupiter. They then proceeded to become immortal for no apparent reason. Oh yeah, almost forgot, any camper that took part in the Titan war or Giant war was made immortal, except for three. Can you guess who? Yup, just me, Nico, and Thalia. How are we still living? Well, that's a long story.

Basically, the three of us traveled for a while, and found out about our heritage. I found out I was part japanese and wizard, and all three of us are part Egyptian. From the japanese part, I got something called a sharingan. From the egyptian part, we followed the path of Bast, so we are very agile and stealthy now. We then found out we could share our powers. After we found that out, we realized we needed to find a way to stay alive longer. So, Nico snuck us into the underworld, where we trained with the greatest heroes for a while, and then went exploring. We found a secret room, where all Lethe-dipped souls go to be assigned to their new bodies. We then chose to be reborn as demigod triplets each time. So far we have been reborn as children of Aphrodite, Hermes, and Apollo, and we spent some time alive in between. Now, we are reborn to a set of triplet women who all managed to attract the attention of the big three. Strangely enough, my mother's name is Sal Hunt, Nico's Mother is Mary Hunt, and Thalia's mother is Beri Hunt. We are all children of our original godly parents, and we were named in honor of our past lives. So I'm Perseus Achilles Hunt, Nico is Nicolai Actaeon Hunt, and Thalia is Thalia Atalanta Hunt. The funny thing is that our middle names are actually who we were in our first life.

**Past Names (order is Percy, Nico, Thalia)**

**Aphrodite - Charles Beckendorf Amadeus, Castor Gemini Amadeus, and Bianca di Angelo Amadeus**

**Hermes - Luke Castellan Calepto, Ethan Nakamura Calepto, and Zoe Nightshade Calepto**

**Apollo - Michael Yew Solaris, Lee Fletcher Solaris, and Phoebe Kynigos Solaris**

Right now, we are all 16 years old, as we were all born on the same day. We also look the same as we did originally. This is because I figured out how to change our appearance. The cool thing about choosing who we are reborn as without losing our memory is that we retain all of our powers.

**Power list:**

**Percy: **

**Sharingan - Detection powers increased, Eyesight increased, Able to mirror physical fighting styles and techniques.**

**Wizard - Animagus (black wolf)**

**Past Life - Can activate blessing of the styx temporarily**

**Natural Powers - Can control water, ice, blood, storms, fog. Can change appearance using molecules, can create weapons out of water, can turn parts of body to ice, water, or mist. Can "fly" due to water particles in air. Can vapor travel. **

**Thalia:**

**Past Life - Can run faster, better hunter**

**Natural Powers - Can control lightning, can fly, can control wind, can channel electricity through weapons, can create storms. Can flash with lightning. Can also control mind due to electrical impulses in head.**

**Nico:**

**Past Life - Can hunt better, run faster**

**Natural Powers - Can summon dead, can summon hellfire, can manipulate metals, can use shadows to hide, can use shadows to fight as well.**

**Mutual Powers:**

**Egyptian Heritage - can use duat to summon and store things, have increased senses due to path of Bast, can fight better with dual knives due to path of Bast, have more stealth and agility due to path of Bast.**

**Champions of Hestia - Can heal, can summon and control fire, can summon and control greek fire, can summon food.**

**Children of Aphrodite - Charmspeak, looking good, awesome clothes.**

**Children of Hermes - Speed, stealth, can steal well, can lie well.**

**Children of Apollo - Can shoot well, can use sun as energy boost, can sing well, can heal, can emit loud whistles, can manipulate light, can predict moves and dodge before they happen.**

**Also have developed a secret language that only they can understand. Can communicate through Morse code like taps, strange runes, or weird gibberish sounding words. Have device in which they can send messages by any of the above to each other.**

Right now, we are heading towards Olympus, as we have heard there was a new prophecy. We look like our children of Apollo selves. We're able to do this without suspicion because all of our past selves disappeared mysteriously, so if we go as slightly older versions of our Apollo selves, Apollo will just believe we found our way back from wherever we disappeared to. As we walk into the elevator, I am overcome with nostalgia. The last time we were here, it was after the giant war. We step off of the elevator, and walk down the path to the throne room. Upon entering, all eyes turn to us.

"Michael, Lee, Phoebe? Is that you?",Apollo asks, his eyes shining with hope. We nod, and he bounds off of his throne and envelops us in a bone crushing hug. Suddenly his eyes glow green, and he starts to speak in a raspy voice.

_Three born of the eldest gods live in bodies not their own_

_For more than a century after their birth, they have traveled alone_

_Soon tides and moon shall create their bond_

_For of each other they will grow fond_

_Betrayed heroes shall come and make their stand_

_Against the pit, they defend Olympus's land_

_They who were forgotten shall make their mark_

_Or the gods will fall to the eternal dark._

Well Styx.

**hope you liked it, sorry for not updating for a while! - spathi**


End file.
